The present invention relates to a children's car that moves forward by swiveling operations of a steering wheel.
In prior arts, a child moved a car in which he was seated by simply kicking the ground backwards alternatingly with his feet, or by pedaling on a crankshaft linked to both front wheels.
In another conventional version of a children's car, the steering wheel is swiveled repeatedly by a child on the car to cause the car to move forward through successive ‘pick and pull’ operations of a scraper at the front on a floor or ground.
In prior arts of a scraper's ‘pick and pull’ operation, however, it poised a problem of a floor being scratched by the scraper when used indoor and of requiring heavy efforts for swiveling handles due to greater frictional force although swiveling procedure was simple for a child.
Besides the above, a children's car that moves forward in a zigzag pattern by a swiveling operation of a steering wheel by a riding child is known. (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1989-58939, Publication No. 1990-149395).
As noted above, children's cars of various types have been known. The types of children's car that moves forward in a zigzag pattern by the operation of a steering wheel have their merits and are thus fairly popular as a toy. However, none of the children's cars known are free from room for improvement. When the cars are put into use, problems are encountered leaving room for improvement. A child is apt to act unpredictably.
Therefore, despite the fact that the car falls into a category of a toy, it could cause a hazardous situation. For example, children's cars in general are manufactured in light weight. Because of this, if a child stands up from a seat or makes a sudden move forward from the seat, problems can arise. For instance, if the child makes a sudden forceful move forward, the child can slip against the children's car or cause imbalance between the child's body and the children's car, causing the rear portion of the car to be lifted, leading the car to fall forward. As a result, the child could be tossed out of the car and injured depending upon the condition of the floor surface. The types of a children's car that moves forward in a zigzag pattern only by the operation of a steering wheel are liable to such a hazardous situation.
The children's car with a crank shaft could also cause a problem, the crank shaft itself becoming a hazard causing point. The scraper-type can cause problems as aforementioned, causing damage to the floor and causing difficulty in operating the handle when the friction resistance is considerable. Therefore, whatever type the children's car may be with their own specific features, there is essential need for a safe children's car free from hazards.